


Lucky

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, family life, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Junkrat reflects on his life and wonders how in the world he managed to be so lucky.





	

Jamison Fawkes never imagined living such a peaceful life.

Australia had been brutal. After the omnium's fusion core had been attacked, everything had quickly gone to hell. Jamison had considered himself lucky. He had a talent that people paid for. Yes, he was dangerous but he had been good at his job. He was still good at his job! In those days, he thought he and Roadie would have stayed in the Outback, scrapping by.

But here was, a father of a beautiful, healthy baby girl.

His two-year-old daughter was sitting on his lap who was completely engrossed in the movie before her. Little Nova was in her blue and yellow striped pajamas, ready for bed. But being Jamison's little girl, she had conned her way into watching her favorite movie before bed.

"Nova should be in bed," His wife spoke, yawning slightly. "And so should we."

"Just a bit longer love," Jamison kissed Satya's head. "The movie is almost over."

"You don't think this will give her nightmares? The part with the large clown is rather scary."

"She's watched this movie at least a million times," Jamison turned back to the screen. "Haven't you Nova?"

"Joy sad," Nova pointed to the screen. "Bing Bong bye-bye."

"Yes, that is a shame. Poor Bing-Bong," Satya smiled at her daughter. "I guess you're right. But I still don't think you should have started the movie before her bed time. You're going to spoil her."

"You're darned right I am."

"Beloved, if you spoil her she'll end up being unruly," Satya looked up at him. "You can't give her everything she desires, she has to learn how to achieve her goals and her desires."

"But I want to give her as much as I can," Jamison rubbed his wife's back. "I want her to know she's safe, I want her to know I'll take care of her."

"I know my darling," Satya sat up, caressing his face. "Jamison, I know you want to protect Nova and I do not doubt for a second that you will continue to be a fantastic father. She already loves you."

Jamison smiled. This was another thing he could imagine: a perfect, wonderful, loving wife like Satya. Satya was everything Jamison wasn't. They were complete opposites. Satya was sophisticated, educated and neat. She was a woman who never looked disheveled. Whatever she did, she gave it one hundred and one percent. She had been an orphan before she had joined the illustrious Vishkar Corporation but even then, Satya was in a league all her own.

Jamison remembered when he had first seen her on the battlefield. Cool and collected, she didn't rush head first into danger. She waited, placing up her turrets and passing out shields. When she messed up, she took upon herself to do better. But despite her classy reputation and demeanor, she didn't look down on the Junkers. When the two Australians had joined the team, Satya had welcomed them both. She smiled at the, offering up a friendly hand.

It was only a matter of time before Jamison had fallen for her. And hard.

There were times where he was genuinely shocked that she had agreed to be his wife.

The movie ended. Nova yawned and turned around, crawling into her father's lap. Her eyes drooped as she laid her head on his chest.

"See? She's tuckered out. C'mon ya little ankle biter, bed time." Jamison careful held Nova close as he stood up.

"Night night." Nova mumbled.

"Good night my dear." Satya smiled.

More than anything, Jamison wanted to keep both Satya and Nova safe. Safe and happy. Carrying his daughter to his bedroom, Jamison looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and she was sucking her thumb. Grinning, he opened up the door to her room and placed her in the crib.

"Here's your blankie," Jamison covered her up. "Love you Nova."

"Love you dada." She replied sleepily.

Lucky. He was so damn lucky.


End file.
